The life of a grumpy, bitter mercenary
by butihavenoname
Summary: I don't want much. Just some money, a place to sleep in, some booze and a nice thing to fuck. This wasn't in my life plans. not at fucking all.


hey, I am not uploading shit. I know. sorry. but Ive written something that I think is kinda interesting. Ihope...

check this shit out.

* * *

"Kisuke! Open the fuck up!"

I yell as I pound on the heavy door with my fist angrily after I got no answer since ten minutes ago. My fucking employer is not what I'd like to call... Efficient. Y'see, I'm trying to pay the rent for four months now, and that little bitch Hiyori won't stop hitting me with her stupid sandals to wake me up with questions of said fucking money I already owe her. Soon I'll have to sleep outside with all the gang fights and sickly disgusting people shitting all over themselves. Well, I wouldn't say my shit hole of an apartment is a palace of sort, but it keeps me away from the eyes of kingdom guards. Fuckin' bastards. I guess being a mercenary means you have a price over your head as well as the fuckers you're trying to off, or bring with you. Which I fucking hate. Imagine trying to sleep with someone weeping for his life all the fucking night, yeah, I fucking tied you up but it's so you won't run away. If my money depends on your still beating heart I'll bring you over attached. Mostly.

"Kisuke goddamit! Open the fucking door before I break it and feed it to you forcibly from the opposite way!"

Bastard.

"yes yes! I'm coming Grimm!"

I hear his cheery tone from the other side and grumble under my breath at the nickname. He opens the door with a creek and smiles stupidly at me. I huff and push past him, taking my seat in the battered up chair in front of his working desk. I doubt he ever does anything useful on it.

"what can I do for you good friend?"

He tilts his head sideways after he sat himself in front of me, leaning his elbows on the surface of the table. I look blankly at him and raise my brow at his ridiculous question, not to mention his statement of us being 'good friends'.

"I need a new target."

I grumble out the obvious.

"a good one."

I add, I don't want to go over the trouble for 500 coins like last time. I killed seven fucking guards for a petty crook that was missed by his little girlfriend. The blonde idiot continued smiling as if I didn't almost beheaded him afterwards and cheered.

"ah! Yes, yes. I have just the thing for you!"

He started rummaging around the scattered papers. He knocked over some of them but wasn't bothered as they hit the floor in a mess and handed out a picture. I took it between my fingers and looked at it.

"who's this?"

I ask carefully.

"this is a job that's been waiting for someone to take it for two weeks, but non of the guys could do it."

He huffed in dissapointment while shrugging dramatically.

"I'm listening."

I egg him on to keep talking. I usually pray he shut up, but this is interesting enough.

"yes, yes. This man you see is called Yammy, he's a renowned pirate that's been terrorizing the exchange of goods coming over to our country for some time now, mostly for women and gold-"

"-and now he pissed off some rich guy who wants him dead."

I complete the story myself as I eye his picture. He looks huge, with orange sideburns and no other hair on his head excerpt for his black eyebrows. He looks dumb enough.

"yes, yes! He's in town right now, going regularly into the brothels all over. Though I'm not sure how much time he's going to stay here in karakura. It's been a week now, so I suggest you work fast."

I take another hard look at this Yammy guy, then throw the picture over at Kisuke.

"how much?"

The important question comes out as I lean back and cross my arms against my chest. My idiot boss gives me a cheeky smile as he answers.

"1 million."

My grin almost ate my whole face.

* * *

"you fuckin' rich bastard."

I mumble with slitted eyes as I stalked the extremely fancy brothel my one million guy was going to. The place is called 'the butterfly', owened by a pretentious fuck named Szayel Apollo Grantz. Kisuke told me to be careful since Yammy is always surrounded by his little clique of idiots whenever he goes to 'get some'. Which I find pretty fucking freaky mind you. So I better keep an eye for some smelly eye patched fuckers getting sucked off. I got into an ally where I can climb to the second floor undetected, I wore a black cloak to cover myself and my attention screaming hair. I had my sword with me, a dagger and my gun. For in case things get 'complicated'.

"alright."

I huff out and jump to grab the railing, I started climbing onto the balcony and hid behind a huge vase. I peeked inside and saw all the whores walking around in expensive silks and jewelry, everyone of them was not half bad... Maybe I'll visit this place again after I get my money, hell, I could afford to fuck these high class leg spreaders.

Yammy where the fuck are you.

I sneaked my way down to the reception desk. Yes, a whore house where you have to book an appointment. How classy. I hid my weapons inside my cloak and went over to the receptionist. It was a blonde haired male, slim, his hair flowed over his shoulders gently and went down his back. I put on a smirk as he noticed me and smiled back politely.

"hello sir, how may I be of service?"

He asked me, I leaned on the counter to get closer to him.

"I'd like to book an appointmnet."

My eyes never left his as I purred at him, I saw the faint blush. Got'cha. He giggled slightly and turned to take out a fancy notebook to look over and put it on the counter in front of him.

"right away sir. Do you... Have any preferences?"

He glanced back at me. I let my eyes hood as I looked him over and smirked.

"I like long hair. Y'know, to tug on."

His blush deepened, and he started playing with the ends of his blonde strands.

"that's too bad."

He mumbled with a smile. I raise my brow in question.

"why is that?"

"I would have liked to service you myself, but unfortunately, I'm on reception duty today."

He bit his lip slightly. And I scowled.

"really? It IS too bad. Can't you call your boss? I'd like to take you with me tonight. I promise I'll pay fairly for you."

While saying sweet words to the slim man, I reached out and caressed his neck, running my fingers through his straight silky hair. He closed his eyes and shuddered slightly.

"I-I... Please wait here sir, I'll be happy to talk to him."

"with pleasure."

I gave him one last charming smirk before he walked off.

This is too easy.

I grabbed the notebook he left carelessly and flipped through the pages to see where my money bag is, or going to be. Here we go, room 115. I grin evilly and walk upstairs before lover boy comes back with an answer.

I walk casually, passing all the whores giving me sinful looks and little touches when I get close enough to reach. Usually I'd bark at them to fuck off but I don't need that sort of attention right now. I stopped next to the room my target is going to come in and knock on the door.

"come in."

I hear a voice say. It's a mans voice. I open the door and come into a lavish room painted in gold, yellow and red, there was a huge bed with multiple red cushions scattered about and in the middle of the mess sat a man. I gaped at him for a while. He was gorgeous. His skin was slightly tanned, his chest exposed because he was only wearing silk baggy pants that went down to his knees. On his neck were multiple golden chains so thin, you could only see them shine in little sparks. They went from short to long over his toned chest. His arm had a golden cuff hugging his bicep and he had two rings on his toes. His hair was a mess of orange flames, and I noticed he looked at me questionably through rich chocolate brown eyes.

" ?"

The words came out of soft looking lips and snapped me out of my trance. Llargo? Oh right, that's the pirates last name. I cleared my throat.

"yeah."

Mmmm you can call me whatever you want. I smirk and walk over towards him, a smile formed on his face as he made himself comfortable on the bed. This Yammy guy has fucking good taste. I sat down on the foot of the bed and the little minx sat in my lap, he pushed me down gently and arched his back to slightly rub against me.

"what would you like me to do?"

He purred in his soft voice and I felt myself twitch downstairs. I ran my hands over his sides, feeling the soft skin against my rough palms as he looked down on me.

"mmm I'd like you to take off your fucking clothes."

I grin at him. He chuckled in return, a nice laugh.

"don't you want to play with me first?"

He asked and leaned down, his lips against my neck. Oh fuck, are you kidding me? I'll play with you as much as you fucking want. My hands snaked to his thighs, bringing his crotch closer to mine, and I kissed him. He wantonly opened his mouth and accepted my tongue, making sweet little sounds as he ran his hands over my torso. He bit my lip playfully and I flipped us over, rolling my hips over his.

"ah..."

He moaned slightly, I grinned and bit his neck gently as he gasped. Fuck, these noises he's making can bring me over the edge.

Suddenly, I felt us being flipped over once more, the Ginger haired man above me again. And I felt cold metal press against my neck.

"do you think I'm fucking stupid?"

His soft voice spat. I'm half hard, with the most beautiful creature on top of me. And he's holding a knife to my throat. All the playful attitude vanished as I looked at hard brown eyes. I fucked up.

"look, I'm not here to hurt you-"

"-you're saying that to the person pressing a knife to your neck."

He countered with a raised eyebrow. I sighed.

"I'm here for your ' '."

I mocked. The prostitute hummed.

"a mercenary."

"bingo."

I'll probably will have to kill him after this. Shame. I reach discreetly for my dagger.

"I can help you then."

Determined brown eyes looked at me and I halted in surprise.

"what?"

I ask surprised.

"this... Pirate guy that's supposed to come here, I know he's not a nice guy. To say the least. I know what he did to other prostitutes, And let's just say I don't wanna end up dead. So I can help you distract him while you do your job. Plus, I won't hurt **you**."

He said and then bit his lip. He's nervous. I narrowed my eyes.

"and what's the thing you want in return?"

"I want you to get me out of here."

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before the red head became impatient.

"do we have a deal?"

He grumbled out, his grip tightened on his small blade.

"lis-"

As I open my mouth we heard knocking on the door. Our eyes widened and he hissed at me.

"go! Hide in the closet!"

I got up and went there, closing the door after myself.

"come in."

Again with that pleasant voice of his.

"oh you look good enough to eat! Haha!"

I heard a gruff voice say loudly. I guess my money bag has come. I grin and pull out the dagger.

"thank you , would you like me to help you with your clothes?"

I looked between the cracks, the Ginger got up towards the pirate, he was tall and bulky. He looked drunk. He pushed the prostitute down on the bed harshly, and laughed.

"nah, I'll help myself darlin'."

He leered. I heard a soft grunt of inconvenience come out from the beautiful man and then I started to move.

"I'm gonna fuck ya so hard no other man could sate you."

I scrunched my nose, disgusting. I went out of the closet and took two fast steps over to them. Right when the little minx started begging.

"wait! Hold on!"

I grabbed the huge man by his chin from behind and pulled up to expose his throat, now quickly I ran the blade across. Fast, clean and effortless. Well, minus the bleeding he's doing all over the expensive rug. I let the body fall to my feet and then I saw the red head breathing hard on the bed. His eyes wide and he's body exposed. Yeah I'm gonna have some wet dreams for the next two weeks. Good thing I'll have money to fulfill them.

"well, nice knowing you."

I mutter while cleaning the small blade and taking the head with me as proof.

"where do you think you're going?"

I felt a hand grab mine. I turn around and look over the beautiful man.

"to collect my payment."

I grunt. His grip tightened.

"you said you'll get me out of here."

He growled, eyes narrowing and a scowl formed on the pretty face.

"I didn't say shit."

I stuff the bloody head in a bag. And wrench my hand from his.

"you bloody bastard, I helped you!"

He raised his voice. Oh come on, I roll my eyes.

"I thought you wanted me."

He pressed his hands on my chest as he whispered. He looked at me with his brown eyes, his body bare, without any mark. And I'll lie if I say I didn't want him.

* * *

Oh my god how did this fucking happen? I was sitting in Kisuke's office, Yammy's head on his desk and the guy I took with me after being tricked twice by him sat in a chair next to me.

"why the fuck did you follow me?"

I moan out with my face hiding behind my hands in defeat. Yes, he did get us out of there in silence, without anyone noticing. But what the fuck is he doing here?

"I have nowhere to go. And I don't know anything about this place."

He said in nonchalance.

"so... I understand you'll be splitting the prize money?"

I heard Ksuke's voice ask and I opened my eyes to glare at him hard.

"NO."

"-yes."

"what?!"

I turn to look at the Ginger sitting next to me.

"what the fuck do you mean 'yes'!? **I **killed the guy!"

My voice boomed in anger. That little shit!

"well I helped you didn't I? And besides, I could have called the guards on you the second you went into my room."

He smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes, I can't underestimate him, he's smart alright.

"so 50/50 then."

Kisuke offered.

"ARGH!"

we agreed. Kisuke said that we'll have to come back next week to collect the payment.

* * *

"what are you so angry about?"

He questioned me while laying lazily on my bed. I looked at him with despair.

"I'm angry about being scammed by you all fucking day! You just-! I mean-! what are you even doing in my apartment?!"

I screamed in frustration, moving my hands around dramatically. He sat up.

"I told you, I don't have anywhere else to go. And I didn't _scam _you off of your money, I HELPED."

He pointed at me for emphasis. I huffed and sighed in defeat. Whatever, I don't care anymore. I heard a chuckle.

"what's your name anyway?"

He asked me. I looked at him, slumped in my seat.

"Grimmjow."

I grumble.

"hmm... That's an interesting name. I'm Ichigo. I never got the chance to introduce myself back there."

"yeah yeah, whatever."

* * *

It's been a month. A MONTH since that prostitute followed me home and took my money. I look at him with a bitter glare, he's layin on my bed on his stomach, reading some romance novel which he bought with MY hard earned money. He dosent notice my malice. I keep looking at him, the way his back curves upwards to make a plump looking ass, his long legs folded upwards and crossed at the shins. I lick my lips at the sight.

Fuck it.

I get up and walk over to the laying figure on my bed.

"Grimmjo-?"

he noticed me and before he could finish his question I flipped him around, causing his book to fall on the ground. I leaned down on top of him and he looked at me with questionable eyes and a scowl. What the fuck do you think this looks like Ichigo? I answer the unspoken question in my head. My lips moved to kiss and bite his neck, my middle pressing to his. I'm pressing him into the bed, fuck I'm horny. My hands grab his ass and run along his sides.

"uh, what are you doing?"

he still asks.

"'m tryin' ta get off."

I grumble into his neck between nips, I positioned myself between his legs and continued my ministrations. His hands were then Pushing at my chest.

"last time I checked, I'm not a prostitute anymore. That means, that to get inside my pants, you have to make me actually like you. Y'know?"

He successfully pushed me away and looked at me above him, To see if I get the obvious picture here. My scowl deepens.

"are you shitting me right now?"

I breath out. Ugh, this is fucking stupid. Can't he just shut up and roll with it?

"I am."

"I think you owe me at least this after what you've done to me."

ginger locks moved when he tilted his head on the mattress, brown eyes scanning my face.

"and what is it that I did actually?"

"you waltz into my life, take my fucking pay for a kill _I _did, crash in my apartment, eat my food and do nothing all fucking day. You give me headaches with your singing in the shower and you keep buying these stupid romance novels that are piling up on my desk. What the fuck DIDN'T you do?"

I snarl at him. Immidietly his brows pull together and for the first time since I've met him, he looked pissed. He freed himself from under me and looked at me with his jaw pressed.

"well excuse me for cooking for you and cleaning up the place. Really, when I first got here I thought you were joking when you said you lived in this kind of mess. You keep being cranky no matter what I do and just so you'll know, AGAIN, I helped you with that kill. Plus I'm the one who went to Kisuke's to get you some more targets so you can still afford to live in this shit hole you ungrateful pig."

His hissed at me. I felt a vein pop on my neck, I'm not sure, I Stood up to tower over him.

"then get the fuck out of here if ya don't like it! I was perfectly fine before you came in here!"

"you know what? Maybe I will. This has been getting on for too long and I Can't stand being next to a person so bitter and angry like you anymore."

"then get the fuck out of here you fucking whore! What the fuck are you waiting for?! I'm not gonna ask ya to stay."

Brown eyes narrowed at my outburst.

"Get the fuck out of my sight, I should've never helped you in the first place and just let that pirate guy rape you!"

I was breathing pretty hard after screaming so much. We stared at each other in silence for a couple of seconds.

"goodbye Grimmjow."

He said simply and walked out the door. Fucking finally.

"fuck..."

He got me so fucking mad that my head hurts. I sat down and clutched my it with my fist, sighing harshly.

I'm going to bed.

* * *

"Oi baldy wake up!"

I hear a shriek and feel something hit my head hard.

"huh?"

Runing my hands over my face I grumble and peek at the annoyance that is called my landlady.

"where is Ichigo?"

"what?"

"I asked you, where is Ichigo? you fucktard!"

She hits me again.

"ow! Fuck! I don't fucking know alright?! Jesus..."

I raise my arms to defend myself. The little bitch was fond of him, they used to discuss these novels he read a lot. She eyed me and raised her brow.

"what do you mean you don't know? He lives here."

she said while crossing her arms.

"well not anymore he dosen't."

I grumble and lay back on the bed.

"what do you mean by that?"

A sigh escaped my lips and I turned my back to her.

"I told him to fuck off."

"you WHAT?!"

she roared.

"ugh goddamit, why does everyone like to make my head nearly explode?"

I moan and bury my face in my pillow. Before she snached it from my hands.

"you shit! You actually kicked him out?"

she looked at me furiously. And I just groaned for her to leave me alone.

"yeah, what good he's done here anyway?"

"he's the reason I don't get complaints about you anymore you dimwit! He took care of you better than you ever could, though he's stupid for caring for a baldy like you..."

She muttered the words. I let my eyebrow lift in sarcastic question.

"he cared for me? That's funny. I'm more like a sugar daddy for that leech, never mind the fact that he wouldn't even let me get near him-OW!"

she hit me again.

"oh my god Grimmjow, He LIKES you! And you're just being an ass about it!"

She screamed in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose afterwards.

Likes me? HE LIKES me? I sat up blinking dumbly.

"he likes me?"

"duh, who would ever live with you if it wasn't the case? you're a horrible person."

She states matter of factly. I rolled my eyes at her words, whatever.

"anyway, what the fuck does that should matter to me? I don't care."

I shrug and snatch back my pillow from her hands, laying down in the same position as before.

"you're a piece of shit Jeagerjaquez. Fuck, he dosen't know anything about these streets, and there has been quite a few gang fights around... Ugh, fuck you you baldy, I'm going after him!"

she said and ran out. I snort. Yeah, good luck handling a couple of dudes with your skinny ass arms. They would brake your neck like a twig. And the same goes for Ichi... I paused my thoughts for a second and open my eyes, I look at the bedside table where the ginger's dagger was laying. He must have forgotten about it.

"tch..."

I forcibly close my eyes and snuggle into the pillow, it's his damn fault anyway for making me angry.

* * *

I woke up from noise of something falling coming from the hallway.

"hmm..? What the fuck..."

I scratch my stomach and lazily get up to see what's all the racket about. I open the door and peek through my tired eyes, I saw Hiyori on the ground, breathing hard.

"what's gotten into you?"

I ask carefully, a slight wave of alert washed over me as I recalled our conversation.

"hah... I couldn't find him... There was a fight near by, I nearly managed to escape. Those gang fuckers are at it again."

She spit out and shakily got up. My jaw tightened. I went inside with a slam of my door and washed my face quickly, taking my sword and gun with me. I walked out past her as fast as I could.

"Oi, where are you going?"

I huff in anger as I answered with an awkward mutter.

"...to get him back."

* * *

There was a fucking riot going on in the main street, I pushed through the people around me and hollered for the man I was looking for.

"Ichigo! -tch."

Some guy pushed me hard but I didn't stop walking. I walked for quite a while, stress was building up inside my body. Was I too late? Where is that goddamn idiot? He probably followed someone and got raped and killed for all I know. I questioned some drunken men on my way, grabbing them by he hem of their shirts and shaking them for answers of an orange haired man.

"I saw 'im."

I heared someone say as the man I gripped literally pissed himself. I threw him on the ground and faced the one who talked.

"where?"

I grumbled, the man came closer, he looked like a fox, eyes slitted and a creepy smile. Gin Ichimaru. Fuck, this guy's an informat. And he works for those gang guys who are fucking around town with guns and chains right now. If he knows where Ichigo is... It's bad. I press my jaw hard.

"he went down t'the slums, looked pretty tasty 'f y'asked me."

He smiles whle lighting a cigarette between his lips. I growled and eyed him, if any of the gang members know where he is...

"thanks."

I grunt and walk past him.

"don' mention it."

The sun has already set and the dirty streets were lit by the old street lights scattered around. I could still hear the ruckus from afar, but now I'm in a quite dangerous part of town. And it's awfully quiet. I walk by some allies, trying to hear any kind of indication for someone being here.

"Oi orange!"

I heard someone shout and then I heard a familiar yelp. My grip on my gun tightened and I sprinted to the source. My heart was beating pretty fast, as I ran to the particular ally, more grunts of pain were heard. I got there and rage filled my body. Ichigo was on the ground, his shirt hiked up and there was a man standing above him, plus some other around them. The Ginger saw me.

"Grimmjow?"

I quickly moved and slammed the guy to the ground. Turning around to punch another in the face and hear him shout out in pain.

"oh shit, Grimmjow stop! Stop! What are you doing?!"

Hands were circling my middle as the smaller man tried to stop me. I blinked in question.

"I'm trying to save you..?"

My answer came with a scowl, what the fuck is he doing? His hold left me and he looked at me catiously.

"I don't need saving-! whoa, okay. Let me explain..."

He pinched the bridge of his straight nose as he tried to collect himself.

"Oi, Ichigo! Why did that guy punch Renji? Should we take care of him for ya?"

a bald guy shouted. Wait, take care of me for him?

"what's going on?"

"my fuding node man!"

The man on the ground groaned. I let my hands fall to my sides. This is really confusing.

"no, no guys. I'm sorry, it's okay."

He said to them. And then turned to me.

"as you can see, everything's fine Grimmjow. I was just hanging out with these guys while I was strolling around, trying to find somewhere to go. We drank some beers and had a couple laughs."

He calmly explained. I blink again.

"but I heard you shout, you were on the ground and he-"

"-Hisagi was helping me up cause I slipped and fell."

What? I looked at him dumbly.

"Ichigo, we gotta take Ren to the near clinic, you good here?"

"yes I'm fine, thanks. And sorry again!"

Ichigo hollered as they dragged their friend away, helping him with his bloody nose.

"shit, I was-"

"-worried?"

He offered with a tilt of his head? I huffed and ran a hand over my face tiredly.

"I guess..."

"really?"

his question was genuine surprise. And it ticked me off, I looked at him with a harsh glare.

"no, I just like to walk around allies and beat the shit out of people for free."

I bark sarcastically at him and he smiled and chuckled. A harsh sigh left me and I turned around.

"come one, let's go home."

"home? I thought you didn't ever want to see me again."

He teased me.

"ugh, stop it."

I groan tiredly. We walked back in comfortable silence.

* * *

I slammed the front door to my apartment open and made a beeline for my bed, slumping on top of it with a huff. all this walking around made me tired. I heard the door close quietly as Ichigo got in. He snorted as he saw me, but I couldnt care less at the moment.

"thank you."

He murmured. I grumbled at him incoheretly, I hate mushy stuff. I felt him get on the bed and turned to look at what he's doing questionably. He had a small smile on his face as he sat on top of me. I scowled.

"what are you doing?"

The question came out catiously. He chuckled and took his shirt off, then started fumbling with my belt.

"you'll see."

He said mischievously And freed my soft dick out of my pants. I sat up quickly, and leaned on the headboard. Is he going to try and chop my dick off for yesterday? He eyed me strangely and leaned down, he held my dick by the base and made me hiss at the touch, he slowly moved his soft hand along the shaft, and licked the head slightly, he made his tongue mold into the slit and I grunted.

"fuck..."

I became hard in no time. He pressed his lips to my head and gently sucked on it. Milking the precum that was oozing out, then he worked me down his throat. Bobbing his head. I pressed my head hard against the headboard and ran my hands in his soft locks. I watched his lips rubbing my shaft over and over, then he pressed his tongue against it for more friction and I choked out a gasp.

"ugh-tch... Hah..."

He picked up his pace and I felt my eyes roll back in pleasure, quickly enough I felt the heat in my stomach go down.

"I'm gonna cum... Shit..."

I breath out heavily, a couple more sucks and I spilled myself down his throat, he swallowed it immidietly. I huffed for breath as my body became slack. The red head sat up and came closer to me, kissing my lips in small pecks. I looked at him for a moment and then kissed back forcibly, prying his mouth open with my tongue. He clutched at my shirt and pulled me down and again sat on top of me, letting my hands roam his thighs and ass. I could feel his stiffy against my stomach so I rolled my hips to give him some friction. He shot up hung his head at the sensation and rolled his hips back. I saw his abs flex with the sensual motion and his hands on my chest to help him steady himself.

"hey, look at me."

He looked up, face slightly flushed and eyes hooded with lust, his soft lips slightly parted as he groaned every now and then. I was hard again. His hands snaked underneath my shirt and he moaned. He pushed it up to reveal my stomach and chest, he licked his lips.

"wow, take this off."

I snorted and sat up, he helped me pry the cloth off of me and started running his hands over my pecs and back. He sat up a bit to reach my neck, biting it and I used the opportunity to slide my hands down his pants and cup the film flesh, squeezing it harshly.

"ah!"

He yelped. That made me chuckle in his ear, tickling it.

"do you have lube?"

He breathed out the question. I scowled.

"fuck. no I don't."

"that's fine, gimme you hand."

I offered it to him and he started sucking on my fingers, meanwhile rocking against my cock. I grabbed his cheek harder and help push him down and we both groaned. I didn't stop looking at his face, his eyes were hooded and his lips plump from all the work they've been doing.

"there."

He leg go of my fingers, I guided them down, and pressed one inside. He winced a little bit so I moved slowly.

"no, no... Hurry up. I want you."

He murmured while burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"fuck..."

His bedroom voice was fucking hot, my cock twitched and Ichigo moved up and down to help stretch himself. Moaning quietly next to my ear. He spat in his hand and lubed up my dick, then I let him go and positioned myself. Ichigo sat down on me and we both had to stop and suck in a breath.

I ran my hands over his sides soothingly.

"you're pretty big..."

He grumbled. I grinned.

"that's the first compliment you ever gave me."

"you never gave me a compliment."

He looked at me, he moved a lilttle and caused a bit of friction, I grabbed his hips and thrusted slowly. Ichigo choked out a moan, closing his eyes.

"you're fucking beautiful."

I look at him bite his lips as I make him ride me. He clawed at my shoulders, and I hissed as the stinging sensation.

"h-harder."

He commanded, so I flipped us over, burying myself deep inside him with the new position. I took one leg over my shoulder and grabbed his hips as hard as I could. We moaned as our skin slapped together and rubbed, I was slamming myslef into him and the Ginger held the bed sheets, his knuckles turning white. The bed started creaking but all we could hear was our breathing and moaning.

"ah...! Ngh... Hah."

Those fucking sound he was making were all I could hear, then he spilled himself on his stomach squeezing me inside of him, I pounded a couple of times and came hard riding out my orgasm.

We were looking at each other for a while, Ichigo had a lazy smile on his flushed face.

"yeah, okay. You're good at this."

I laughed and laid beside him, the red head leaned to look at me in bewilderment.

"what?"

"it's just that I've never seen you laugh before. Has it been that long since last time?"

He placed his head on my chest and I circled his waist, caressing his hand.

"long time since what?"

"since you last had sex."

He teased.

"shut up.

He chuckled. I couldn't help but grin myself. Suddenly he got up.

"where are you going?"

I leaned on my elbows to look at him.

"to get cleaned up."

"oh, don't anywhere."

He snorted.

"it's ok, I wouldn't want you hurting innocent civilians again."

We both laughed.


End file.
